


It Can Wait Until Tomorrow.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Short & Sweet, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "It can wait until tomorrow."





	It Can Wait Until Tomorrow.

**62\. “It can wait until tomorrow.”**

* * *

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Severus decided aloud. He closed his textbooks, notepad and pushed away from the library table. He decided to give his studying a break, he noted the way James's eyes were dropping as he fought to stay awake.

James's face lit up with delight as he straighten up in his chair all traces of sleep gone. “Really Sev? You sure?”

“I am capable of putting away my work,” Severus said, and James only raised his eyebrow he finished, “I just usually choose not to.”

"Well since your done now. Wanna go to three broomsticks with me?"

"You won't leave me alone until I do, will you?"

"Nope."


End file.
